Mordecai and Rigby at the Grand Galloping Gala
by Bird6490
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby got invited to the best night ever.But somehow on that day they have to work.Will they be able to make it to the Grand Galloping Gala?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The tickets

Well actually this is my first story so far and here we go!

It was another normal day at the park and Mordecai and Rigby were doing their work. "Uh this is so boring" Rigby moaned. "I know man" Mordecai added. "But Benson said we had to do this and raking the leaves is so much work". Then a portal just came out in front of them. And a purple unicorn came out with a baby dragon.

It was their friends Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon." Hi Mordecai and Rigby" Twilight said. "Hey Twilight hey Spike" Mordecai and Rigby said." I have big news!" Twilight said. "What is it?" Mordecai asked." Princess Celestia of Equestria is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala held in the most magnificent capitol city of Canterlot!" Twilight explained. "What is so great about that" asked Rigby. "It is one of the most Spectacular celebrations and it only happens once a year" Twilight said.

"And I think Spike has to give you something". "That's right" he said. The dragon burped out a letter from the Princess. It had two golden tickets with it. "What are these?" Mordecai asked. "Tickets to the gala of course" Twilight said. "We got invited?" said Rigby. Twilight and Spike nodded. "I can't believe we got invited to the best occasion ever!" Rigby said. "You two have to wear something nice tomorrow" Twilight said. "Wait its tomorrow?" Mordecai asked. Twilight shook her head. Yes. "But we have to work tomorrow" Mordecai said. "Why don't you have the day off" Twilight suggested. "See you tomorrow" she said.

Twilight and Spike jumped into the portal and they have returned to Ponyville. Mordecai and Rigby wondered what they should do. They didn't want to miss the best night ever. "What are we going to do bro?" Rigby asked. "Easy we will just ask Benson if we could take the day off" Mordecai answered. So the guys ran back to the house to talk to Benson about tomorrow.

That is just the beginning. Sorry it is so short. I'll try to make it longer a little bit next time. Next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Getting ready

I'll try to make this longer I promise

When they got in the house Mordecai knocked on the office door. "Who is it?" Benson asked. "It's us" Mordecai answered. "Come in" Benson said. Rigby turned the doorknob so he and Mordecai could get inside the office. Benson was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork. "What do you slackers want?" He asked. "This is important" Mordecai replied. "Me and Rigby got tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala tomorrow and we need the day off to get ready" he said. "So can we have the day off?" "Haha No!" Benson said. "Please Benson can we have the day off?" Rigby said desperate. "Twilight said this was going to be the best night ever". "I'd like to speak to Twilight" Benson said.

Rigby handed Benson the telephone and he started dialing Twilight's number. Meanwhile back at the library Twilight herd the phone ringing. "Spike can you hand me the phone?" she asked. "Right away" Spike said. He quickly ran to the telephone and handed it to Twilight. "Hello" she said picking it up. "Twilight it's Benson" Benson said responding from the house. "Hey Benson what's up?" Twilight said. "I need to talk to you about the gala tomorrow" Benson said. "Oh you herd that Mordecai and Rigby are going?" Twilight asked. "Yeah" Benson answered. "But they have work to do and I just can't give them a day off". "Do you mind?" he said asking Mordecai and Rigby to leave. So Mordecai and Rigby left his office to leave him alone talking to Twilight.

After an hour of talking on the phone Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games. Then Benson walked up to them and said. "I spoke to Twilight about the gala and I guess I can give you a day off". "Yes" Mordecai and Rigby whispered while giving each other a high five. "Tomorrow you can start getting ready" Benson said leaving the room. Then the day finally came. The Grand Galloping Gala was that night. It was almost sundown and Mordecai and Rigby were getting ready for the Gala. Mordecai came out wearing a black tuxedo. And Rigby came out wearing a black tie. "Oooohhh someone looks ready for a date with Twilight" he said teasing. Then he started singing. "Mordecai and Twilight sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G". "Dude shut up!" Mordecai said punching Rigby. "OWWWW" Rigby said. Then Mordecai lifted the remote control that Twilight gave him for Christmas that lets him go visit her anytime he wants. He pushed a button and a portal came out. Then he and Rigby jumped into it and then they were in Canterlot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-At the Gala Song

Ready for the third chapter? Here we go!

"This must be Canterlot" Mordecai said. "And the ponies look all dressed up" Rigby added. "And it looks like they are getting ready to sing". And the ponies began to sing the "At the Gala Song".

Twilight Sparkle:

At the Gala

Chorus:

At the Gala

Fluttershy:

At the Gala. In the garden. I'm going to see them all. All the creatures. I'll befriend them at the Galaaaa.

Chorus:

At the Gala

Fluttershy:

All the birdies and the critters. They will love me big and small. We'll become good friends forever. Right here at the Galaaaaaaaaa.

Chorus:

Dreams will come true right here at the Gala. At the Gala.

Applejack:

At the Gala. I will sell them. All my appletastic treats. For everyponys they will buy them. Camell apples apple sweets. And I'll earn a lot of money for the apple familyyyyyyyyy.

Chorus:

Dreams will come true right until year after. This is what we've been wishing for will happen at the gala. At the Gala.

Rarity:

At the Gala. All the royals. They will meet fair Rarity. They will see I'm just as regel at the gala.

Chorus:

At the Gala.

Rarity:

And I'll find him. My prince charming. To Garity will be. And he'll treat me like a lady. Tonight at the Galaaaaaaaaa.

Chorus:

This is what we've been waiting for to have the best night ever. Each of us will fill our dreams. Tonight at the gala. At the Gala.

( Trombones playing )

Rainbow Dash:

Been dreaming. I've been waiting to fly with those great ponies. The Wonderbolts. Their daring tricks. Spinning round and having flicks. They'll crowd us with thousands. They'll shower us with diamonds. The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Galaaaaaaaaa.

Chorus:

Dreams will happen right until year after. Each of us will fill our dreams tonight at the grand gala. At the Gala.

Pinkie Pie:

I am here about the gala. For it is the best party. But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie. For I am the best at parties all the ponies will agree. Ponies playing. Ponies dancing. With me at the Grand Galaaaaaaaaa.

Chorus:

Dreams will happen at the gala. At the Gala.

( Music playing )

Twilight Sparkle:

At the Gala. With the princess. It's where I'm going to be. We will talk a lot about magic and what I've learned and seen. It is going to be so special and she takes time just for meeeeeeee.

Chorus:

We will have the best night ever. Into the gala lets go in were ready and in homophone. Into the gala lets go in and have the best night ever. Into the gala now's the time. Were ready and a home tifight.

Fluttershy:

Into the gala. Meet new friends.

Applejack:

Into the gala. Sell some apples.

Rarity:

Into the gala. Find my prince.

Pinkie Pie:

Grove and party

Rainbow Dash:

And the Wonderbolts

Fluttershy:

To see

Applejack:

To sell

Rarity:

To find

Rainbow Dash:

To prove

Pinkie Pie:

To whoove

Twilight Sparkle:

To talk

All:

Into the Galaaaaa. Into the Galaaaaa. And we'll have the best night everrrr….At the Gala.

And the ponies finished singing their song. "That was awesome" Rigby said. "Yeah it was" Mordecai added. The guys split up hoping to have a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Romance and Dreams

Mordecai walked into the grand hall and saw Twilight with Princess Celestia. "Twilight" he said running to her. "Mordecai" Twilight said. "I knew you could make it". Mordecai began to stare at her outfit. "Wow Twilight you look beautiful". he said complementing her dress. "It looks very magical". "Thank you" Twilight said thanking Mordecai the complement. "Rarity made this dress for me". "By the way have you met Princess Celestia?". "So you must be Mordecai" The Princess said. "Twilight here has told me all about you". "She did?" Mordecai asked. The princess nodded. "So do you want to hang out with us?" Twilight asked. "Sure" Mordecai said. Then he walked up to Twilight and stood next to her.

Meanwhile Rigby was looking for something to do. Then he saw the garden. So he decided to check it out. When he was walking in the garden he couldn't see anyone. "Hello" he said. But no answer. " Hello" he said again. Still no answer. "Shhhhhhh" a Pegasus pony said. "You will scare the animals away". "Sorry" Rigby said. "But who is talking?". "Rigby it's me Fluttershy" said the pony. "Come over here". Rigby hid behind a bush where Fluttershy was. "Wow Fluttershy you look so pretty" Rigby said complementing her dress. "It looks so cute". "Awww thank you" Fluttershy said thanking Rigby for the complement. "Now" she said "We have to be very quiet so we don't scare the animals. Want to join me?" "Ok" Rigby said. So he joined Fluttershy on her search for the animals.

"Having a good time Mordecai?" Twilight asked. "Yeah I'm doing great" Mordecai responded. "So princess I herd that you bring out the sun at dawn". "That's right" Celestia said. "I bring out the sun so everypony can see well. And without the sun ponies would have to learn seeing in the dark. "Who brings out the moon?" Mordecai asked. "Oh my sister Luna brings out the moon. "said the princess. "She was once evil but she is back to normal". "Wait she was evil?" Mordecai said. "Yes but only for a thousand years until Twilight and her friends used the elements of harmony to turn her back to good" Celestia said. "How did she get evil?" Mordecai asked. "You don't want to know" Twilight said. Mordecai was really having a good time with Twilight.

Back in the garden Rigby and Fluttershy were still looking for animals. First Fluttershy saw a squirrel. "Oh there is a squirrel" she said. "Now let's tiptoe out of the bush and head to the critter. But don't make a sound cuz you will scare it away. Plus I don't want to end up like last year and turn into a monster". Rigby wasn't paying attention because he was looking at Fluttershy's dress. "So pretty" he thought. "Rigby are you even listening?" Fluttershy asked. Rigby snapped out of confusion and said " What did you say Fluttershy?". Fluttershy explained everything once again and this time Rigby was listening. "Got it". Rigby said. And the two tiptoed out of the bush and headed for the squirrel. "Hi little squirrel" Fluttershy whispered. The squirrel began to come closer to Fluttershy. "That's it. Don't be afraid" Fluttershy whispered trying to be friendly. Then the squirrel cuddled Fluttershy. And it called the rest of it's friends. Birds and critters from around the garden gathered around Fluttershy and Rigby. "My dream has finally come true" Fluttershy said. Rigby was staring at her dress again and thinking of the two of them going out.

Mordecai was still hanging out with Twilight and the Princess. "My dream has finally come true and this is even better than last year" Twilight said. Mordecai was just staring at her dress like Rigby was staring at Fluttershy's outfit. "So Twilight I'm thinking maybe this is our first date" Mordecai said. "Yeah I guess it is" Twilight replied. Then she handed out her hoof and Mordecai held out his hand. And the two were holding hands. "I think Margaret will be so jealous" Mordecai said. "Who's Margaret?" Twilight asked. "She works at the coffee shop across the street from the park and I have a huge crush on her" Mordecai answered. "What does she look like?" Twilight asked. "She is a red robin" Mordecai said. "Ohhh that's interesting" Twilight said. "You know I never met anyone like you Mordecai" "Me neither" Mordecai said.

Rigby and Fluttershy were having a great time in the garden. "Eileen will be so jealous" Rigby said. "Who's Eileen?" Fluttershy asked. "She is a mole who works at the coffee shop across the street from the park and she has a huge crush on me" Rigby said. "Well you can't have 2 girlfriends" Fluttershy said. " That is true" Rigby added. "I never met anyone like you Rigby" Fluttershy said. "Me neither" Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby were tired so they decided to leave the gala. "Bye Twilight" Mordecai said. "Bye Mordecai" Twilight said. "Bye Fluttershy" Rigby said. "Bye Rigby" Fluttershy said. Mordecai and Rigby walked up to each other. "So how was your date with Twilight?" Rigby asked. "Pretty good" Mordecai said. "I think we are building a relationship". "Dude I think I have a crush" Rigby said. "Who?" Mordecai asked. "Her" Rigby said pointing to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?" Mordecai said. Rigby nodded. " I don't believe this" Mordecai said. On the way home Rigby told Mordecai everything he did with Fluttershy.

Well that's my story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
